Gilbert
Gilbert (ギルバート Girubāto) is a character from Legend of Mana. The self-proclaimed Poet of Love, Gilbert is a 25-year-old centaur who seeks love in all corners of Fa'Diel, never quite able to find any one single individual who can appositely satisfy each and every one of his expectations. Acting as the classic romantic Shakespearean heartthrob, Gilbert has an uncanny tendency to serenade and speak in hyperbolic register even when engaging in regular conversation. Profile ''Faeries' Light Gilbert: Love is Blind Gilbert: School Amour Gilbert: Resume for Love Personality A character who befits the classic stereotype of the romantic philanderer, Gilbert scours the world of Fa'Diel, shamelessly flirting with any female whom he considers attractive. As per the stereotype of the romantic philanderer, Gilbert adopts a speech register that is markedly melodramatic, where he unabashedly exaggerates the extent of the love that he harbours for the ladies he attempts to woo. This inclination of his always proves to be a pretence, nothing more than an ostentatious tactic employed in an attempt to win the heart of the women whom he pursues. This is best illustrated in ''Faeries' Light, where Gilbert is initially portrayed as the devout lover of Monique through his relentless praise of her charms and him assuming the self-imposed task of selling her lamps on her behalf. This all proves to be a farcical attempt to swoon her, as he casually breaks up with her upon learning that her world view does not align with his dandy, idealistic one. In-Game Character Information ''Faeries' Light Go to Lumina. Go to the dot on the right, and head through the arch at the top. Once there, head up some stairs and find Monique's lamp shop. After some conversation, talk to Gilbert outside and say you'll help sell the lamps. Now go to the tavern and talk to the puzzle headed guy to learn the Dudbear language. Now talk to each Dudbear and persuade them to become your friend (until all they say is "Dub"), and say "Dada dadda?" to sell a lamp. After selling each lamp, go back to where Gilbert was, and talk to him to finish the quest. Gilbert: Love is Blind After completing "A Siren's Song", go back to Madora Beach and boink to the lighthouse. Find Elle and recruit her. Now go to Polpota and to the restaurant, and talk to Gilbert. After Elle leaves, go BACK to the lighthouse and talk to Elle. After Gilbert kidnaps Elle, go to the SS Buccaneer. Go to the captain's room, and after a few scenes, fight the Orc to finish the quest. Gilbert: School Amour This scene has the best line in the game. Go to Geo, and to the bar. Hey! Gilly's there, and he's hitting on Kathinja! After the scene, talk to every student (make sure they say they're going back to school) until you get a message saying "Got all students to go back to class!" The event ends as Kathinja turns the poor centaur to stone. Gilbert: Resume for Love'' In Geo, go to the Palace of Arts and talk to Kristie. Make sure she mentions a horse statue. Head down the stairs and talk to the Gilbert statue. Now, go to the Ulkan Mines and go to the digger's hideout and read the book of poems. The ceiling will start to cave in and Roger mentions the "horse statue". Head up the mines and find the Abandoned room that Gilbert is in (very dark room) and talk to him. Go to Lumina and talk to Monique, and she'll go to Madora Bea... so go there, too. Boink to the lighthouse and Flameshe will recite a spell for Monique to memorize, then disappear. Head BACK to the Ulkan Mines and back to where Gilbert is. Help Monique recite the spell correctly to complete the event. The spell is as follows: "Heavens bless the earth with life-giving showers of rain. The ancient memories of Mother Earth fill our souls with bliss. Know the truth that is the ultimate tower of energy for all." Quotes *"Yeah, baby! I'm gettin' hard! So hard for you baby!" - Gilbert (to Kathinja, School Amour.) *"Penguins get craaaanky because they don't haaaaave giirlfriends!" - Gilbert (Love is Blind.) *"I'm not a horse!" - Gilbert (Love is Blind.) Trivia Category:Legend of Mana Characters Category:Characters